


Favor

by LieutenantButts



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantButts/pseuds/LieutenantButts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac asks Charlie for a favor. It's only right that he return it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Nothin' but porn because I'm trash.

Charlie’s doing this thing with his hand. Twisting it around, squeezing and releasing, and it’s driving Mac absolutely insane. He needs more, craves more. He’s thrusting and twisting and fuck, moaning like a fucking whore.

“Charlie… Charlie, faster.” Charlie complies, speeding up, catching precome with his thumb on every upstroke. “Shit, Charlie,” and Mac opens his eyes, looks directly into Charlie’s piercing blue ones and Charlie moans. Moans because he’s jacking off Mac and he’s so turned on by Mac and it’s really fucking hot that just this could make Charlie so needy.

“Fuck Mac, you look…” and Charlie doesn’t finish it because what they’re doing is already gay enough and he’s sure that if the words beautiful or gorgeous pass his lips, Mac’s gonna want to stop. And right now, Charlie wants anything but to stop.

Honestly though, he wants more than this. More than just his hand on Mac’s dick. He wants to lick and bite and fuck. He wants to feel Mac all around him and kiss his lips and his neck.

“Charlie…” Then Charlie leans in because Mac’s eyes are closed and his lips are parted just so and Charlie really really wants to kiss him.

Mac jumps, startled by the sudden kiss and Charlie slips his tongue out, licking across Mac’s lips, drinking in Mac’s little whimper before he can pull away.   
Their foreheads are touching and they’re breathing each other’s air. Mac smells like sweat and twinkies and Charlie’s pretty sure he’s not any better, but it’s nice being this close to him.

By now, Mac’s shaking, his hips jerking and he’s whining and panting. Charlie’s hand is covered in precome and it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen. 

“Charlie, I’m gonna come, fuck, I’m gonna come!” Charlie speeds up, watching with hooded eyes as Mac’s cock twitches in his hand. He wants to taste it, so fucking bad, and he feels like now’s his only chance.

He leans over and just licks the head, closing his lips around it and moaning while Mac practically screams in pleasure. Charlie’s mouth is suddenly filled with Mac’s release, hands are clenched in his hair, pulling as Mac’s body convulses through his orgasm. It’s nearly impossible to swallow it all down, and it leaks out the corners of Charlie’s mouth. He pulls away, laying Mac’s softening dick against his belly, looks at Mac’s tired sated face and moans because he’s got the taste of Mac in his mouth and Mac looks so good like this, relaxed and spent and so fucking gorgeous, that Charlie can’t help it.

“Fuck, Charlie. You didn’t have to do that, man.” Charlie just shrugs as if sucking off his best friend who he’s been in love with since third grade was no big deal. Because it’s awkward now that it’s done. Mac got off, this stupid adorable smile on his stupid adorable face, and Charlie’s on his knees with a hard on from hell.

“It’s, um… I can, I can lea-“

“Come’re, Charlie.” And Charlie’s heart speeds up. His dick twitches in his pants at the pure lust in Mac’s eyes as he inches closer on his knees until he’s between Mac’s spread legs.

“What’re you…?” Charlie stops himself because he’s afraid if he continues, if he questions it, it’ll all be over. Mac chuckles and Charlie feels himself grow harder at the sound of it while Mac’s hands grab at his hips, pulling so that they’re as close as they could possibly get, Mac’s legs bent over Charlie’s lap.

“Returning the favor.” Is the simple reply that Mac mutters right before he kisses Charlie. And this time it’s Charlie that’s a moaning mess. He gasps even though he saw the kiss coming in slow motion, grabs Mac by the hips, Mac whines before biting down on Charlie’s lip.

“Mac…” Charlie’s hands are all over Mac. On his shoulders, on his neck, his hips, legs. He thrusts his denim covered dick against Mac’s and Mac hisses.

“Shit, dude. Take out your dick.” And Charlie moves fast to pull himself out, stroking a couple of times and groaning before leaning in to kiss Mac again.

“I don’t… I don’t think I’m gonna last too long, man.” Mac ignores him, taking hold of Charlie and stroking fast. His eyes are glued to Charlie’s cock and Charlie’s not sure if it’s embarrassing or arousing, maybe some twisted combination of both. His hips twitch, thrusting up into Mac’s grasp while Mac moves forward to bite harshly at Charlie’s neck. “Jesus, Mac.” 

“I really wanna suck you off, Charlie.” Mac whispers it against Charlie’s neck, all hot breath and lust and Charlie was already so fucking close and the image of Mac between his legs, lips red, covered in spit and closed tight around thick flesh, was too much.

“Ma-c… fuck, man I’m gonna-.” His words are cut off by a drawn out groan, high pitched as he comes all over his stomach and Mac’s hand. He swears he can feel some get on his chin when Mac presses their lips together for the fourth time in twenty minutes but he can’t tell because he’s got his fingers tangled in Mac’s hair and pulling him as close as physically possible.

“Dude, you’re really fucking hot when you jizz.” Mac smiles against Charlie’s lips as he says it.

“Ditto,” Charlie laughs. And it’s weird how they can just go back to normal like this; Charlie’s tongue dancing with the taste of Mac’s come and his dick limp and wet hanging out of his unzipped pants, Mac with Charlie’s come covering his hand and his pants holding onto one leg. But it’s always been easy for them. They’ve been through so much together, been friends for so long, that this is expected.

When Charlie looks at Mac to find Mac looking right back at him with this far off look in his eyes, he pulls him in and kisses him again. He can’t help but think about what it’d be like to kiss those lips every day.


End file.
